Reluctant Miko
by Joker2113
Summary: She was born into one time and dragged into another, only to watch as these monsters began devouring humans and demons alike. Now revert her into a child again and fling her into a warped and very different time and she is found and adopted by the Ackerman family, growing up as the only human being who knows the truth of the Titan's arrival-or so she thinks.


This is my SNK/IY crossover. Very late but I still got it out! I hope you like it!

A Big Thank You to:** xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx **

I love you forever for helping me with this!

* * *

Warnings: Gore, character death, language

Disclaimer: I don't own SNK or IY. I only own the story.

* * *

Prologue:

**_End of a Feudal Fairy Tale_**

* * *

Smoke steadily rose into the dark night, screams ringing through the stillness of the forest, the earth rumbling as though a ferocious monster was let loose to wreak havoc on the innocents.

It was the only sign that something was horribly wrong.

The Shikon Miko, Higurashi Kagome walked in an almost zombie-like manner, her blue eyes were wide with soul-searing horror. The right side of her body had been mauled by fire, wood and broken-weapon pieces. Her right arm was dead, bloody weight of gapping flesh; bits missing and bones crushed as blood oozed from raw, charred flesh. Her leg dragged slightly, and her left arm attempted to stop the bleeding from a gash over her collar bone while one over the bridge of her nose leaked even more of her blood down her nose and cheeks. One would assume she'd be in agony, but she was in so much pain that it no longer hurt, and even if she had felt, it'd be hard to concentrate on such a thing seeing the macabre nightmare around her.

Screams rang through her eardrums, human beings running in terror as their village was brought to ash and rubble before their eyes; being forced to watch as their loved ones were eaten in front of them.

Eaten. They weren't just being killed, they were being _eaten_. Not by Yōkai, but by monsters... monsters that had the faces of humans, yet were anything but... monsters that stood over three meters, that had no skin on their bodies, rows of razor sharp teeth, cruel grins on their faces as they plucked innocent human beings up and devoured them.

**What the hell was going on?**

**What is she supposed to do?**

Already her mind ran rampant, trying to comprehend the situation. Trying to sense what these things were.

They weren't Yōkai.

And they weren't human.

Yet they were strong enough to destroy a whole village in less than thirty minutes.

"Kagome!" A voice, a voice she knew, screamed. She turned slowly, her eyes wide in soul-wrenching terror as they landed on a battered Yōkai Taijiya, whom was limping towards her. Kagome stopped moving, feeling as though she'd been doused in frigid cold water as she saw the thing she did not want to see, one of the many things that had caused this.

It was right behind her.

It was reaching for her.

_She's not fast enough..._

She watched as the thing, the monster, plucked her friend, her sister, right up, curling its long fingers around her and squeezed.

The screams suddenly got louder. Her throat was becoming raw. Her body wouldn't move, even though every part of her was screaming to do something. To save her. Help her.

To kill that thing.

And yet, she watched. As her friend's eyes widened in horror, as tears streamed down her cheeks, as she was brought closer to the monster's large mouth, as she-

Kagome snapped her teeth together.

The screaming stopped.

She couldn't comprehend what she'd just seen, what she was seeing. She wanted it to be nothing but a nightmare, but the blood that dripped through the thing's fingers, the limp corpse it held which no longer had a head-

-that thing just ate her sister.

It wasn't a nightmare.

It was cruel reality.

A croaked sob spilled past her lips as the thing grinned maliciously down at her, licking its lips. It reached a hand down, no doubt ready to pluck her up as its next meal, when suddenly, she was sliding against the rough ground, and an agonized cry split through her. She sat up quickly, ignoring the pain surging through her, and saw that she'd been shoved by none other than Miroku.

He looked horrible, worse off than herself. He was completely covered in dirt and blood, but there were no visible signs that he'd been injured.

Yet.

The monster looked absolutely enraged that he had saved her, and roared loudly, raising its hand high in the air, and striking far too fast for Miroku to have time to move out of the way.

There was a short scream, and then blood splattered everywhere.

The young miko froze, the whole world seemed to stop. The monster slowly raised its hand; blood, clothing and bone sticking onto the thing.

And suddenly it was like she was on auto pilot, like she wasn't in control of her body. She shot up, turning sharply, and began running as fast as she could with a leg as injured as hers. She only had one thought in mind:

_**Get to the well.**_

_**If you do, you'll be safe.**_

But then what? What would she do afterwards?

For the third time in the span of an hour, Kagome found herself knocked to the ground, only this time, when she looked over to see what hit her...

It was the torso of Inuyasha.

His legs had been ripped off.

She screamed again, scuttling away from the mutilated body, her body protesting loudly at the sudden movements, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her friend, the one that seemed undefeatable, was dead...

Why is this happening?

What do I do?

She sobbed loudly, staring at the corpse in terror. Already three of the Inu Tachi were dead. And she had done nothing to prevent it. She could've fought, killed, and yet all she did was limp around, wondering what was going on when it was clear as day that she would receive no answers.

It led her mind elsewhere.

"Shippo!" She cried, swiveling her head this way and that, listening for the voice of her kit, trying to feel his aura. "Shippo!"

All she hears are screams, roars, and destruction...

But by far the most bone chilling sound of all-

The chuckling of a man.

It was full of malice; sadistic glee, and was laced with mirth.

It was pleased.

It was _happy_.

Slowly, Kagome turned, looking behind her, and like some twisted movie, or video game, there he stood, clad in his black clothing, in front of a burning hut, eyes glowing, clutching the dead body of her kit-

"Naraku."

Only, it wasn't a movie or game either.

"Why?" She croaked, she already knew the answer.

He chuckled darkly, dropping the tiny body, she didn't watch it hit the ground.

"My little miko," he purred. A chill went up her spine. "You know exactly why."

"What..." she took a shaky breath as he stepped closer. "What are those things?"

He grinned, almost crazily and took several, agonizingly slow steps closer towards her.

"I call them Titans. Whereas you call them 'things' or 'monsters'. But my dear, aren't we all monsters?"

"The only monsters here are you and those things!" She spat, finding the strength to stand, albeit her stance was weak and hunched over. She looked pathetic.

He took two steps forward. She took six backwards.

"Give me the jewel, Kagome. Give it to me and I'll kill off my creations, I won't set them free all over Japan."

She trembled, fear's cold fingers lacing over what was left of her heart as drew nearer and nearer.

"Get away..." she whimpered, stumbling backwards. Yet Naraku simply continued drawing closer and closer, a dark gleam in his eyes as his eyes raked over her body, searching for the mystical object she guarded.

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME**!" She shrieked, which sounded horrible coming from her already damaged throat. She sloppily flung up a barrier around him, and turned around, not thinking about what may happen.

She ran.

She ran as fast as she possibly could with a damaged leg, and even then she pushed herself past her limits. Her body screamed at her to stop, and she felt like she would collapse at any second, yet when she did consider stopping, the sound of large feet pounding against the ground shoved her forward even more.

In this case of fight or flight, she'd chosen flight.

And she felt horrible about it.

All guilt was washed away when the well came into her sights, the old wooden expanse seemed to glow and gave her hope that she'd be safe and away from this nightmare she once called a paradise, from a horror story that was once a fairy tale.

Using her good arm, she gripped the ledge of the well, and flung herself over the edge. As she neared the ground, the familiar and welcoming blue glow surrounded her in comfort and warmth.

But then something went wrong, it stopped glowing its normal deep blue. Instead, black swirled around, cutting through it like a knife and embracing her in cool darkness. Slowly, the jewel, which had been around her neck, floated until it was in front of her. It pulsed, and suddenly, it felt as though she'd been drenched in rage, and there were at least a dozen warped voices screaming angrily at her.

_"What have you done-!"_

_"What are you doing-?!"_

_"Coward!"_

_"All this power used for what? Running?!"_

_"Send her back! Send her back-!"_

_"She must stop this-!"_

Kagome panicked, her breath quickening, palms sweating. Her head span, and she felt sick to her stomach. Hastily, she covered her ears, but the voices continued to scream at her in rage. Saying she needed to fix her mistake, to send her back.

At this, she completely freaked.

"N-No! I want to go home! Take me home!"

_"Ungrateful-"_

_"-pathetic-"_

_"-bitch!"_

_"Fix your mistake and we will take you home you worthless piece of shit!"_

_"We should've been entrusted to that dead bitch! She would have at least tried!"_

And then-a very annoyed and angry voice boomed.

"**_ENOUGH_**!"

It became dead silent, and Kagome trembled, slowly uncovering her ears and looking around. It was still completely void. There was no form. She simply floated in darkness.

"_Kagome_."

Her head snapped left and right, she saw no one.

_"You can't go home."_

Her whole face paled, eyes widening as her trembling returned, only stronger.

"What?!" She croaked, her voice raw from all the screaming she'd done moments ago. Her whole body ached. Her heart felt torn to shreds and she wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of her mother.

_"You didn't fight like we'd expected-the demons of the jewel, along with myself, thought that you would destroy Naraku and his... experiments in that moment. We were wrong. You ran, and didn't look back. And because of that, your future doesn't exist. Those monsters roamed the earth, eating humans and demons alike until humanity had been pushed to the brink of extinction."_

Kagome wanted to throw up.

_"In your future, there is nothing but those things. If you go there, you will disappear, because your family has been killed, and in return, you had not been given the chance to be born again."_

_"So send her back! Heal her wounds and give her the courage to-"_

_"**No**."_ The voice spoke, and Kagome was able to distinguish it as female. But it sounded husky and deep; strong and powerful. Could this be Midoriko?

Kagome took a breath, feeling the pain in her body disappear as she flexed her hands. She looked down, and gaped in surprise. Her wounds, they were gone!

_"I have healed your wounds, Kagome, but have left that scar over your nose. May it be a reminder of your past mistake... If you wish to save your future, and by default, yourself, then you will do as your path instructs. You will be sent to a different time-the in between of the feudal era and your future. People of all ethnicities will be there. And things will be very different."_ The voice spoke slowly, as if talking to a child.

Kagome let the information sink in, trying to calm her breath as she closed her eyes in thought. A different time...she'd be sent to a different time... and to do what? Save her future? How would she do that?

_"Where you're being sent, Walls three meters thick and over fifty meters high have been built. Inside them, humans reside. Outside... Titans,"_ the word made her shiver. _"There are warriors, a part of a military force called the Survey Corps. Kagome. When you reach the age of fifteen you will join this Military and fight the Titans alongside others."_ The voice had started out gentle, but suddenly grew frigid cold in disappointment.

_"You will make up your mistake there and destroy the Titans from existence."_

And then, there was nothing.

* * *

Yep. Gruesomely killed Kagome's friends. But this is a crossover with SNK so I have to over exaggerate the Gore and death scenes and stuff. *Awkward cough* Anyways, if you liked it, review. Tell me what you think. And if I should continue it. I pretty much have half of this story planned, just need to write it up. ^.^'

And again! Thank you **xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx** for checking this for errors! It means a lot! *Sends virtual glomp* I especially hope you enjoy my story! :)

Ja Ne~


End file.
